


How Many Licks Does It Take (To Get Ren To Behave)

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Job, Kylux - Freeform, Light Spanking, M/M, another offering for the kylux trash compactor, dom!hux, sorry - Freeform, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo antagonizes Hux to the breaking point...and gets a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks Does It Take (To Get Ren To Behave)

**Author's Note:**

> So this little ditty came about after a discussion regarding riding lessons, riding crops, and how the threat of a beating was sometimes rather effective. Which lead to discussions about belts...and Hux...and Hux removing his belt to punish a rather unruly Kylo Ren. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ren, being Ren, had kept pushing. Pushing and antagonizing. Cajoling and challenging. He had removed that asinine helmet precisely so Hux could see the challenge in his eyes. Incensing like the little shit he was. Pushing Hux’s fucking buttons one by one until Hux could take no more, causing Hux to exclaim through gritted teeth that if Ren insisted upon acting like a child…Hux would punish him as one. 

“You would never.” Ren’s lips twisted into a smirk.

That did it. 

Enraged, Hux’s cool façade of collection and reserve snapped and in one fluid movement (which had rather impressed Kylo though he would never admit it) Hux managed to unbuckle and remove his belt while grabbing the front of Ren’s robes, pulling him forward hard thus forcing the surprised knight to lose balance and land sprawling prone across Hux’s lap. 

Ren’s cock was already hard. Of course. 

With a low growl of rage, Hux managed to push Ren’s trousers down, exposing the tender pale flesh of his bare ass.

“Ren…you act like a spoiled child, you get treated like one.” Hux’s voice hissed low with both annoyance and rising lust. He could feel Kylo’s hard cock grinding insistently into his thigh. How something managed to both infuriate and delight, he did not know. 

Ren got exactly what he wanted, as always, always managing to manipulate Hux into such situations. 

His dark hair tumbling over his face, Kylo whimpered, “Please…please don’t hurt me General. I’ll behave. I swear. I’ll….I’ll be good.” Of course Hux and Kylo both knew this was a lie.  
Kylo continued to writhe and grind his groin into Hux’s lap. 

Hux carefully looped his belt, halving it to fashion it into an appropriate length for a short range beating. The flat metal buckle made for a good sturdy grip. Hux made a mental note of the buckle. That buckle had heft…it could do some serious damage. Hux’s cock surged at the thought of it tearing into Ren’s flesh and the resulting yelps of pain. 

“Don’t struggle Ren. The more you fidget the worse it will be.” Hux’s voice was a low and even. Dangerous. 

Kylo said nothing in reply but merely ground his erection all the more forcefully on Hux’s thigh. He kept his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, eagerly anticipating the first blow.  
When Hux didn’t act, Ren shimmied his hips again in his eagerness…seeking friction from the rough cloth to satisfy his aching cock.

“Ren.” Hux murmured low. “You know the rules. Be still. You may cum when…and IF…I permit it.”

Kylo mewled in disappointment.

At that Hux delivered a swift, sharp swat with the belt.

The crack as leather hit flesh seemed unnaturally loud in the small room. Hux always marveled how much that initial crack thrilled him. 

Kylo twitched, breath hissing sharp between clenched teeth. 

Hux briefly mused over the very real possibility of discovery. While they weren’t exactly out in the open, they were not behind locked and closed doors either. Anybody from a fellow officer to a maintenance crew member could come in at any moment only to find the formidable Knight of Ren lying prone, bare assed and writhing with that sizable cock leaking, there in Hux’s lap. 

That would certainly blow that intimidating image now, wouldn’t it? 

Hux supposed it really didn’t matter. Hell, it might even heighten the thrill to have an audience. Besides, after it was all said and done Ren could simply wipe the mind of (or kill) whoever would chance upon the two of them in such a compromising position. 

Perhaps in the future…something could be…arranged.

Hux refocused to the task at hand and smiled at the lovely welt rising on the pale flesh, already flowering into a fiery red. 

Kylo whimpered softly, so deliciously vulnerable. Hux wished he had time to fully remove those damned cumbersome robes…so he could see and appreciate Ren’s tight, lean body. So pale and finely cut with muscle, etched with lovely scars and flecked with imperfections.

Hux gently caressed Kylo’s ass, running a thumb almost tenderly over the blossoming welt.

“Did that hurt?”

“Yes General.”

“Do you want another?”

“Y...yes General. Please.”

Hux was happy to comply, another crack ringing smartly through the room.

Kylo groaned in pleasure, forgetting himself and grinding hard into Hux’s thigh.

Hux’s own cock was now at full attention, straining uncomfortably in the tight prison of his pants. Hux took a deep breath to steady himself. Soon enough. If Ren wanted release, he’d have to work for it…meaning he would be getting on his knees soon. 

Hux offered another caress. “Ren….”

Kylo knew by Hux’s soft tone what to do and shifted his position easing his legs apart. 

Carefully Hux laid the belt aside. Its job was over. Slowly he removed his gloves (he wanted to feel Kylo’s heat directly) and placed them neatly beside the belt. 

Kylo began to quiver. Hux sneered. No self-control. No respect. Such an arrogant child.

Hux suckled two fingers, slicking them up with his saliva. Ren had decided to engage Hux unprepared. He’d have to improvise.

“Now Ren…” As soon as Hux’s fingers grazed the puckered opening Kylo gasped, throwing his head back, bracing himself. 

Hux slowly began to work those two fingers into Kylo’s tight ass, teasing just a bit, before sliding them in as far as they would go. Ren was ready for him, nice and relaxed. Open, willing and hungry. 

“Now Ren, it is time to teach you a lesson. A lesson of self-control. Patience.” Hux slowly worked his fingers deep…hooking them just right, just the way he knew would drive Kylo to the edge, pushing and teasing. 

“Don’t you dare cum. Don’t you…dare. Hold it Ren. Hold if for me.” Hux’s voice was so ragged he was not sure Kylo would even understand him. Hux didn’t know how long he himself could hold off. The fact Ren inflamed him to this degree rankled him. 

Kylo bit his lip and shuddered.

“Y…yes my…General. I won’t. I…promise. I’m so…good…so….good for…you.”

Hux continued to finger fuck Kylo’s ass, gradually picking up the pace. He was curious just how far he could push Ren. Could he hold it? He was certain Ren’s cock was leaking all over his thigh…staining his trousers. 

No matter. Black fabric was quite forgiving. 

Hux continued his torture.

Kylo’s breathing became so ragged, Hux thought that perhaps he was having some sort of attack. Hux noted Kylo had shoved a fist into his mouth to quell his cries.

Finally Kylo could stand it no longer. “May…I…please you my General.” Kylo’s voice was so harsh with need, Hux almost could not make out his words. 

Kylo knew better than to take it upon himself to do something without asking first, no matter how certain he was that Hux would be amenable to it. 

Hux, too, was near his breaking point, and with a final firm thrust murmured, “Of course Ren. You may.”

In one fluid motion Kylo poured from Hux’s lap. Kneeling between Hux’s legs, he deftly undid the straining trousers greedily pulling Hux’s cock free and enveloping it in his warm mouth.  
Hux closed his eyes feeling himself come apart as Kylo gently suckled and teased. Fuck. How did he manage this to do this to him? Every fucking time. Hux twined his fingers through Kylo’s soft hair, gently guiding, allowing himself a small groan of pleasure.

Kylo paused, allowing Hux’s dick to slowly slide from his mouth. “May I touch myself…sir?”

Hux nodded his consent.

Kylo began slowly stroking himself and resumed his gentle assault, using the clues of Hux’s breathing and flexing fingers as to when to quicken his pace, take him deep, caress with his tongue.  
As predicted it did not take long before Hux exploded in Kylo’s mouth. Ecstasy a supernova roaring through Hux’s body.

From what seemed like very far away, Hux heard Kylo gasp and felt him shudder as he, too, reached his climax. 

Hux willed his heart to stop hammering, steadying his breathing, as he felt gentle licks to his softening dick. Kylo was making sure all traces of Hux’s pleasure were gone. After every drop of cum was cleaned up, Kylo huddled quietly at Hux’s feet. 

“May I rise?” 

Hux tucked himself carefully back into his pants, adjusting himself brusquely, as he checked his uniform for any traces of their little tryst. 

“Well…will you behave then? Did you learn your lesson?”

Kylo said nothing, then raised his head and boldly looked Hux straight in the eyes. “No. I really do not think I did.”


End file.
